


i will never believe in anything again

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Demon!Dean, Gen, Post 9x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble-let that takes place after the season 9 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will never believe in anything again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalCharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/gifts).



> i asked my friend Sam about something to write and she said i should write something with demon!Dean....I'm not sure if I'll ever come back to this prompt, so I'm gonna post it now.

The day Dean comes back to Castiel, it’s not a joyous affair. Sam is wearing a grim face, Crowley was trailing as had become the norm, and Dean definitely _wasn’t_ Dean anymore. Castiel figures he should have noticed sooner, if he was really honest with himself.  
Dean was a _demon_ now, full blown. Black eyes, lack of appetite, the whole nine yards. It certainly didn’t help that this was matched as well with the Mark of Cain and the First Blade. Dean was probably the most powerful creature in the nearby universe, and that _scared_ Castiel silly.  
Castiel was not up to par, with his rotting stolen grace and his wavering doubt in the people around him.  
When Dean comes back to Castiel’s headquarters, he tries to play things off like cheap humor, lacing his already deeply hidden panic with crude entertainment references Castiel finally gets. Crowley sits in the corner of the room, a grim _I told you so_ look on his face. Sam seems too deeply brewed in his emotions and the computer to be of much help, so it’s only Castiel who can talk to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have any ideas on how I should continue this, I'm completely open for suggestions because school is about to end for me!


End file.
